Drunk Hate Draco Malfoy Love Story
by FollowYourDreams2012
Summary: She is a Potter, He is a Malfoy, She is a Gryffindor, He is a Slytherin, She is Kind, Brave and Friendly, He is Mean, Selfish and a Bully. What happens when they spend detention together? Will all secrets be reveled?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

"Amy Lily Potter! Come here now!" Aunt Petunia shouted from the lounge, I sighed and walked back into the room.

"Yep?" I ask, pretending not to know what was going on, she was holding Dudley's present I had given him, I tried to hold in a smirk, didn't work.

She looked at me, fiercely. "What do you need to say to my darling Dudley!" She teeth clenched together as the words came out.

I looked at Dudley. "I'm sorry, you are just to fat, you need to shed the pounds, thats why I gave you diet pills" I said, Dudley sulkily sat down, ignoring everyone, looking like he was about to cry.

"Right that is enough, missy!" Uncle Vernon stormed up to me looked me i the eye and grabbed my shirt. "You are going in the cupboard with your measly little brother!" He said dragging me out of the lounge by my collar on my shirt.

"Oi, don't offend my brother!" I shouted, squirming to get out of uncles grip, I couldn't get out, he just held his grip on my tighter, we made it to the cupboard under the stairs, he opened the door and shoved me in, causing me to wake up a sleeping Harry.

"I will offend you brother whenever I like, Amy!"He said, that's the last thing he said, he then slammed the door, locked it and I heard him walk away grumbling and soon after Dudley cheering, probably at one of his 'expensive' presents.

"mmmmurr" Harry said, he was waking up.

"Sorry" I said, Harry sat up and yawned, dribbling. "Umm Harry" I said, pointing to where he dribbled, he quickly wiped it away.

"What happened?" He murmured, still half asleep.

"I gave Dudley diet pills" I said simply, at that point Harry cracked up, laughing so hard, I giggled to I have to admit it was funny.

Suddenly the door opened and a beam of light came into the room, I flickered my eyes until I was use to the light. "Will you two shut up come on, get out, the both of you, we are going to the zoo" Vernon said, sternly, we frowned at eachother but got out of the cramp cupboard anyway and walked out to the car with the Dursley family ahead of us, suddenly Vernon turned around to look at us. "Now if I get a word out of you two I will drive back home without you and leave you at the zoo, understand?" He then pushed us into the back of the car, I rolled my eyes, luckily Vernon didn't see, I continued to put my seat belt on, once we were all in, Vernon drove off towards the local zoo.

(At The Zoo)

We finally arrived after an hour of driving, we finally arrived and drove in and paid for our tickets, me and Harry had to pay for our own because the Dursleys wouldn't pay for ours, We earned pocket money by doing EVERYTHING that had to be done in the house, yes the Dursleys were lazy. Then Dudley started to jump up and down. "Mummy, Mummy, Mummy I want to go and see the snakes, NOW!" Dudley demanded.

"Ok darling" She said, smiling, me and Harry looked at eachother as if to say 'greaaat' and we both then dragged ourselves forward and gradually made our way towards the reptile room.

"Woah!" Dudley said as we all arrived, then Dudley shoved Harry out of the way to go towards the frogs, Harry sighed and looked at me. "Look at all these things, mummy, mummy, mummy, I want one!" Dudley shouted.

"Maybe later sweetie pie" She said, smiling. I then walked past then to look at some of the snakes, I went to a cage where a snake was slithering down.

"Hello snake" I said.

"Good Morning" The snake said, pausing and then continuing to slither past me, I frowned _It must be my imagination _ I thought to myself, I turned around and walked over to another snake were Harry was standing, before I could reach the exhibit where Harry was standing, Dudley came over and pushed Harry onto the floor.

"Look mummy look! It's moving now" He said, sticking his face against the window, Harry gathered himself off the floor and brushed dust off of his T-Shirt, _why do they have to be so mean to us? _I thought, I sighed and walked over to Harry, Harry was talking to the snake, murmuring really and then, all of a sudden the glass window shattered, allowing the snake to escape, the snake spoke to Harry, the words were thank you, then the snake slithered away, Dudley was so scared he jumped into the enclosure and funnily the glass magically re-appeared. Dudley started to scream, Petunia saw this.

"Oh my baby, what happened, sweetie pie" She said almost in tears. Me and Harry, couldn't help ourselves and we snickered to ourselves, Vernon looked at us and then spoke to us with an angry expression.

"Don't you dare laugh at my son! Go and wait in the car!" He boomed, we did as he said and basically ran to the car, in happiness we were away from the Dursleys for at least half an hour. We got in the back of the dark green BMW and turned on the radio. '.. Thank you, now on other news, crowds of people in black robes around the center of London, talking about the names Harry and Amy Potter passing people heard the people described the children as hero's and are excited to meet the two mystery children, so do you know Harry and Amy..." Harry turned off the radio, slwly and stared at me in horror, our names had just been mentioned on the radio! And people knew about us!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

It had been a couple of weeks, well three, since the trip to the zoo and as usual I was locked in the cupboard for annoying my aunt and uncle, Harry had been locked in the room we shared, sometimes it would be Harry in the cupboard and me in the room basically we never really saw daylight.

This time I was in the cupboard because me and Harry and finally got a letter and we almost opened it, Aunt Petunia had ripped the letter out of my hands and chucked it in the bin and locked us up. I looked up in the tiny room and noticed a spider making a web I picked up the spider and placed it on my hand, I cupped my hands together so it wouldn't escape.

Suddenly the door opened and I dropped the spider and it ran away, painfully I got out with cramp in my leg again and noticed Harry standing by bags and the door with planks of wood going across it and letters ALL over the place, the letters looked exactly the same as the ones me and Harry had gotten, with our names on it, I was about to grab one when I jumped out of my skin.

"Come on we are going on holiday!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed, it was almost 9 o'clock, we were in our pajamas and it didn't really seem like he was happy with the idea of us going on holiday but if it was to get out of this stinking house which I was always locked up in I was happy, uncle then grabbed me and Harry with aunt and Dudley following scared behind us, he walked out of the back door still with me and Harry in his grip we reached the car and aunt quickly opened the car, uncle shoved us both in and slammed the car door Dudley was already in and was sat there like stone, scared to death. Harry quickly fumbled for his seat belt and so did I.

Minutes later and Aunt and Uncle were in the car they settled themselves in uncle snatched the keys from aunts hand and started the car, the engine came alive and uncle angrily pressed down on the peddle, all of us jerked forwards and the seat belt rubbed against my skin, leaving a red mark, _Well this is going to be a pleasant journey._ I thought to myself as the car screeched angrily at the traffic lights, causing the seat belt, once to create an even redder mark, by this rate my arm would have been sawed off by this seat belt, before we arrived at where ever we were going.

(At The Seaside)

We had arrived at the forgotten seaside, I narrowed my eyes, it was a very soggy August and it hadn't stopped raining since July and we were going to the deserted seaside _That's so normal_. I thought sarcastically to myself, I bet aunt and uncle don't even remember it's mine and Harry's birthday today I sighed.

"Get a move on!" Vernon shouted, his temper has not calmed down I the last two and a half hours, me and Harry carried everybody's luggage and slowly trudged down the beach, which was covered with pebbles so it was quite hard managing all the bags and trying to not trip over, as we slowly followed the Dursley's I looked up and noticed a boat and then about 2 miles away an island with a small house on it, we were going on holiday to a island what fun.

We finally arrived at the boat and we dumped the luggage in and climbed reluctantly aboard, my arms were sore and going numb_ great! _

(At The Island)

It toke us about 30 minutes to arrive at the island, uncle parked the boat and got out, helping Petunia and Dudley get out of the boat, they continued to walk to the house, expecting us to, once again, carry their luggage, Harry sighed heavily, probably sick to death, like I am, of being treated like slaves. We grabbed the bags and dragged them behind us towards the house.

We arrived at the house, the Dursleys were already inside, the door was closed. "How rude" I muttered.

"Why do they treat us like dirt, we are family and we have never done anything wrong" Harry sighed.

"I know" I said and I pushed the door open and dumped the bags by the fireplace which was already lit. Petunia chucked two slices of bread at us, this, was our dinner, I sighed again and munched on the bread, so did Harry.

"Right, me and Petunia will be sleeping on the bed upstairs, Dudley will sleep on the sofa and you two..." Uncle said, pointing his finger at us. "...I don't particularly care where you two end up" He finished and then he grabbed his and Petunia's things and made his way upstairs, Petunia hugged Dudley who was lying on the sofa, wrapped in blankets, once she finished saying goodnight she turned to us and shot us a dirty look and walked upstairs.

I got up after finishing my 'dinner' and headed towards the cupboard where the blankets were, I got myself a green one, I liked the colour green, and got Harry the blue one. I closed the cupboard door and lightly chucked Harry the blanket, he caught it, I walked back over to the fireplace and as I passed Dudley he snored quite loudly, g_reat I have to sleep next to a bear_, I sat down and brought the blanket over me.

"Goodnight Amy, I'll wake you up when it's time for our birthday" Harry whispered, I hugged him, he hugged back.

"Ok" I whispered, I then pulled the thin blanket over me and shuffled around until I found a slightly more comfortable spot and uncomfortably drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I felt someone shake me out of my black dreamless sleep I flickered my eyes opened and looked at my surroundings, I was lying on a wooden floor, then I remembered we had gone on 'Holiday', I slowly sat up and my vision cleared I looked around and saw Harry smiling, he was lying down on his front looking at something which he had drawn on the floor, I got closer and layed down on my front I noticed it was a picture of a birthday cake, I smiled.

"Ready?" Harry whispered so we didn't wake up the grumpy Dursleys, I nodded and looked up at the silently ticking clock, 15 seconds until midnight.

15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, ,3 ,2, 1. We both blew out the picture of the cake and wished for something, I wished for me and Harry to be sent away from the Dursleys.

BANG! BANG! My eyes flickered open and I frowned, I looked at Harry he didn't know what was going on.

BANG! BANG! BANG! It was coming from the door, someone was trying to get in. Dudley shot up from his bed and frighteningly ran over to the edge of the room, Harry had gotten up and was backing away from the door, I crawled onto my feet and was the last to walk backwards, I stopped after a couple of step.

Vernon and Petunia rushed down the stairs, Petunia hid behind Vernon and Vernon was holding a gun pointing it at the door.

BOOM! The door slammed down and a shadowed figure was standing at the door I could only make out that he was quite tall and big and he had messy hair and I noticed it was raining outside.

"Sorry about that" The figure said coming in and pushing the door back in the frame, he turned around and smiled at me. "Name's Hagrid and you are Amy" He said walking over to me, he seemed friendly, he then grasped me into a hug, I was shocked and confused but I hugged back, Hagrid then pulled away and toke my wrist, showing my scar.

"This is famous, I will explain but wheres young Harry?" He said grinning, I pointed to where Harry was, Harry came out and Hagrid friendly grasped him into a hug and pulled away after a second or two, Hagrid wasn't quite tall he was a giant!

"I demand you to get out of my house!" Vernon boomed, Hagrid sighed and rolled his eyes, me and Harry laughed. Hagrid pondered over to where the frightened parents where standing and bent the gun backwards causing the gun to face the ceiling! My eyes widened in amazement, Uncle, Aunt and Dursleys eyes widened in shock, Aunt ran grabbed Dursley and yanked him up the stairs.

"Now there gone I 'ave something for you two" He said, walking back over to us, me and Harry walked towards Hagrid as he pulled out a white box. "Happy Birthday!" He boomed, happily, me and Harry smiled widely, we looked at eachother and then looked at Hagrid.

"Thank you!" We said happily.

"Na, it was nothin'" He said, grinning and he looked like he was about to start a story, he was. "You were just babies when I brought yer to those.." He paused, looking for the right words. "..beasts, of an aunt and uncle, I didn't want to give yer two to them, neither did Mrs McGonagall, but Dumbledore said they were yer only family so we had to agree, he is one of the best wizards for our time.

"Wizard!" Me and Harry said.

"Ah!" He said, pausing, and sticking his hand is his pocket, he pulled out two letters and handed them to us, they said our names on them. "Here yer go" He said, sighing happily. I ripped open the letter, excitement over-whelmed me inside were two letters I started to read them.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Amy Lily Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

My eyes widened with even more excitement then I could imagine, I was a witch! I contained my self and started to read the other letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standard book of spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A history of magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A beginners guide to Transfiguration's

by Emeric Switch

One thousand magical herbs and fungi

by Phillida Spore

Magical drafts and potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic beasts and where to find them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A guide to self protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

My mouth bubbled with questions, it finally spilled.

"I'm a witch?"

"I'm a wizard?" Harry said.

"What's Hogwarts?"

"Who's Dumbledore?"

"Hush children we gotta get moving, we got to get to Diagon Alley, I'll answer your questions along the way" Hagrid said, getting up, we followed him outside towards a motorcycle, all our possessions where already on the back of the motorcycle.

"Where's Diagon-" I started.

"I will explain everything on the way" Hagrid said, he was now sitting on the motorcycle, he motioned us to climb on, we did.

Then we soured into the sky, both me and Harry gasped in amazement, excitement and nervousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

I groaned as I rolled over on the floor, I kept me eyes tight shut It was all just a dream, none of it was real. I thought sadly.

I heard footsteps and unwillingly opened my eyes, we were in a hut, Hagrid was here and Harry was trying not to ge attacked by an owl, I laughed happily, excitement growing in me again like it did last night.

"Pay him, Harry, he wants payin' for deliverin' the paper, look in me pockets" Hagrid grunted, mumbling the words into the sofa, he slowly rose up rubbing his eyes. Harry looked in Hagrids jacket, there were many pockets and Harry was sat there looking for the money, he found some strange-looking coins.

"Give him five knuts, the bronze ones" Hagrid said standing up now. Harry confusingly gave five bronze looking coins to the owl, the owl toke the money and flew back out of the window.

"Good morning" I said, stretching and sighing happily.

"Mornin'" Hagrid said, yawning.

"Morning, sis" Harry answered, a confused face still planted on his face, he came and sat beside me, glancing back at where the owl had left.

"Best be going kids, we gotta a lot of work to do" Hagrid said, grabbing his bulky bag and placing over his head.

"We haven't got any money" Harry said, simply.

"Don't yer two worry, think your parents didn't leave yer anything, they kept yer money in a bank" He said, I smiled, a twinkle in my eyes appeared, we had money. "First stop Gringotts Bank, run by Goblins, come on lets get movin'" He added, he then grabbed three pieces of birthday cake, I got dressed last night, so did Harry and we then walked beside our new giant friend, eating cake and not having the foggiest of where we were going.

(At The Leaky Cauldron)

We walked inside following Hagrid, then I heard a voice ad looked towards an old fashion bar.

"The usual, Hagrid?" A man called, the barman maybe.

"Can't Tom, gotta get the kids some stuff for Hogwarts" Hagrid called, the barman put down the glass and came over to us his face beaming.

"Good golly, it's Harry and Amy" He said, looking at us in amazement, as if we were a very rare diamond. The pub had gone silent, looking at us, suddenly people crowded around us.

"Harry, Amy, I can't believe I'm meeting you two"

"So proud, just so proud"

"Delighted Potter, Diggle's the name"

We shook hands with nearly everyone in the shop, until Hagrid's voice boomed over the others.

"Must be going, lot's to do" Everyone sighed, nodded and sat back down, but with smiles plastered to their faces. We walked out to the back of the pub and Hagrid started to count the bricks, he then pressed one. I frowned and walked back a bit gasping, Harry just stood there motionless, the wall was moving to show a very busy, old-fashioned street, with cauldrons, owls, people in magical uniforms. We walked past everything, wand shop, pet shop, Quidditch, what was that?

We then came to a stop, Harry looked up to the sign, I looked through the door, it showed Goblins! Goblins busy at work, stacking paper and helping customers.

"Gringotts" Hagrid beamed, we all walked inside, I was quite nervous, there was a sign on the door, I stopped and started to read it, Harry and Hagrid soon stopped and came to see what I was looking at.

Enter, Stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath you floors

A treasure that isn't yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more then treasure there

"Well thats not scary at all" I said, sarcastically, Hagrid laughed and we continued onwards towards one of the goblins.

"Morning" Hagrid said. "We've come to get some money out for Harry and Amy"

"Got a key, sir" The goblin said.

"Yup" Hagrid said, fumbling in his pocket. " 'ere" He added, passing the goblin the key, the goblin toke the key and toke us down several corridors and a flight of steps,then we finally stopped in front of one of the volts.

The goblin place the key in the slot and turned it, the door slowly squeaked open, showing piles of money, I was gobsmacked.

"Here" Hagrid said, passing me a satchel and Harry and pocket bag. "Take as much as you want" We ran inside and toke some money. I toke about 100 bronze ones, 100 sliver and 100 gold, I put it all into a tiny purse, which was tiny on the outside and massive on the inside, it was very useful.

"I'm good" I said, gleaming and patting my bag, I worked out, in my nerdy brain of mine that I had exactly 523 pounds, I didn't really want to come back here so I needed money for the whole year.

"Same" Harry said, coming out, "I have got around 300 pounds, I think" He added showing us his bag, once we were all out the goblin pushed the door closed, locked it and handed the key to Hagrid

"Follow" The goblin ordered and he showed us the way towards the main entrance, we thanked him and he walked away.

"Well, time to do some shopping, and then eat" He said, tapping his belly, we laughed and walked out of the bank.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Better get yer uniforms" Hagrid said as we made our way down the bustling street. "We will go to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions" He added.  
"Where's that?" Harry said, whilst staring at the letter that had everything you need on it.  
"Just 'ere" Hagrid said, pointing, there was a sign which pointed out that it was a clothes shop, a couple of people walked out of the shop when we were walking towards it. Hagrid pushed the door open and we all moved inside.  
"May I help you?" Said a squat, smiling lady, I smiled nervously at her.  
"Yep yer can, I need two sets of Hogwarts uniforms for these first years"Hagrid said, bending down in the shop as it was a bit to small for him.  
"Ok, come here dears" She said and showed us towards some stools, a boy, about our age was standing there, he had bleech blonde hair, I stood next to him on the stool and Harry stood the other side of me.  
"Hogwarts too?" The boy asked, addressing both of us.  
"Yeah" I said, Harry just nodded, he was always shy around people, the lady put some cloaks on us and pinned it to the right length.  
"Father's buying books, mothers looking for wands" The boy said, he had a very boring voice.  
"I just went to Gringotts" I said, simply, Harry stayed silent, frowning at the cloth being measured with magic.  
"Nice, do you play Quidditch?"  
"Um, no, I don't really know what that is, but it contains brooms, so I assume you fly?" I answered.  
"Are you a muggle?" He asked, he expression showing nothing.  
"Um, I'm not but my parents died.." I said, sadly and drifted off.  
"Sorry" He said, then his expression changed. "Hey, isn't that the servant from Hogwarts?" He said, pointing towards Hagrid, I was about to answer when Harry butted in.  
"no he is the game keeper at Hogwarts" Harry said, answering the boy, you could tell he didn't like him, I was starting to not like him either.  
"I heard he's a sort of savage" The boy said, plainly.  
"I think he's brilliant!" Harry said, quite angry now, he stepped down and quickly collected his clothes and walked out the door. "I'm waiting outside Amy" He said and closed the door, waiting with Hagrid. I then stepped down and collected my things

"Well, see you at Hogwarts" The boy said plainly. I just nodded and walked out of the door.  
" 'ere you go Amy" Hagrid said, I smiled at the sight of a aero mint ice cream, he handed it to me.  
"Thank you" I said, eating the ice cream as we went to the next shop, Amanuensis Quills, for quills and ink.

I also got a quill that was white and quite expensive and I got some ink that could change color and some that was just plain black. Harry and Hagrid were talking in the shop whilst I was looking around, I heard the words Quidditch, Boy, Muggles, Witch and Wizard so I gathered that they were talking about the sport Quidditch, talking about the boy in the shop and muggle wizards and witches, once we were finished we went towards the next shop, Eeylops owl emporium, I really wanted to go to this shop, I loved owls. We walked around for a bit and Harry found his owl it was pure white and beautiful and he named the owl, Hedwig, finally I found my owl.

She wasn't as white as Harry but I liked her, I named her Ghost, it was a creepy name but it suited her, I payed 5 galleons for her.  
"Hagrid, can I get a cat too?" I asked as we walked out of the shop heading towards another shop.  
"Yeah, I suppose, but we will go after the next one" Hagrid replied, I smiled, I had everything I brought, apart from my new owl, in my magic purse so I wouldn't look like an idiot carrying it all around.  
"Where are we going next Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
"Flourish and Blotts, to get yer books" He answered, stopping in front of the shop, as we entered the shop the bell rang, a lady answered.  
"May I help you?"  
"Two sets of first year books please" Hagrid said, the lady nodded and went to the bookshelf and we walked up to the counter, she placed the books down on the counter.  
"Nine galleons please" She said, we handed her the money and I placed my things in my now much-loved purse. We walked out and headed towards, Magical Menagerie the pet shop. Harry sighed.  
"What?" I sad, confused.  
"Really? You want a cat?" Harry said, I knew he didn't particularly like cats, but nevermind.  
"Yep" I said, popping the P.  
I walked in and looked around, there were frogs, toads and cats, I went towards the cat section, and looked around at the meowing cats, then one suddenly caught my eye, a small black kitten.

"Can I have that one please?" I asked the shopkeeper, he nodded and got a cage and gently placed the cat inside.  
"2 Galleons please" He said in a gruff voice, I placed the money in his hands and then walked out of the shop.  
"Aw, what a cute little fella, does she 'ave a name yet?" Hagrid said, as soon as he saw the kitten.  
"Yep, Midnight" I said, smiling and stroking the kitten.  
"What a good name!" Hagrid exclaimed, then he motioned us to follow. "C'mon gotta keep movin' " He added, we followed. We then went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, where we got our potions.

I carefully placed them in my purse. I wanted to get a book on Quidditch so I wanted to go in another bookshop and got Quidditch History book. We then went to the sweet shop as Hagrid was hungry and me and Harry were also feeling hungry.

I got one of each and placed all of them in my bag, apart from the toffees as I munched on them as we went to the wand shop. Harry toke along time to find a right wand for him once he got the right one, it was apparently the same as Voldemort's, I was quite shocked. When it was my turn he asked me alot of questions, he then went away and soon came back with a wand, he placed it in my hand and it was perfect!

(Just imagine its a Hawthorn wood, 10" with a unicorn hair core wand)  
After we had finished we finally headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

It was five o'clock in the morning when me and Harry woke up, I didn't particularly care that is was so early, I was going to Hogwarts today!

"Lets jump on Hagrid" Harry whispered to me, we had been sat there for half an hour waiting for Hagrid to wake up and we getting pretty impatient.  
"Great idea" I whispered back, grinning.  
We got up and tip toed across the floor, climbed on to Hagrids bed and jumped on it.  
"Ok, ok, jeepers imma awake now kids" Hagrid groaned, we both jumped off the bed and ran towards the table, Hagrid slowly slumpt forward and sat down too. We all ate toast, Hagrid had jam and so did Harry, I just had butted on mine.

After breakfast, I went to take a shower, I hadn't had a shower in almost 4 days! After I had a shower I got into this.  
and I stuffed everything I had to take in my magic purse. Harry had a cart with him, he packed everything and placed it on the cart, he was struggling to put Hedwig on the piles of things but he finally managed. I on the other hand had just my purse, my owl, Ghost and my cat, Midnight so I wasn't looking like a weirdo carry a load of things around on the station.

(At the train station)

If was half past ten when we arrived at kings cross station, people where giving Hagrid weird looks because it isn't every day you meet a half giant and some people were giving us weird looks as we were carrying owls and cats.  
"Well this is where I leave yer" Hagrid said sighing, as we made it to the other side of the platform, me and Harry frowned, what was he on about. "Gotta go and sort some things out for Dumbledore" He added, noticing our confusion.  
"Where do we go?" I asked, Hagrid pulled out something from one of his many pockets.  
"Here yer go" He said, giving us hugs, we both looked down at the tickets.  
"Hagrid, wheres platform 9 and three-" Harry said, expecting Hagrid to be in front of us, but he wasn't.  
"Wheres he gone?" I asked, worried and confused, Hagrid had just vanished into thin air and we didn't know where the hell platform nine and three quarters was, until I heard a voice.  
"-full of muggles, like always-" It was coming from a short, plump lady with ginger hair, she seemed to be leading her children somewhere, all her children had bright, bright ginger hair. With my heart hammering I pulled Harry closer to them, he gave me a look, I just ignored it, suddenly one of the boys looked at us.  
"Blimey, its Harry and Amy Potter" We both stopped dead in our tracks as the ginger family looked at us, suddenly after a while of them staring at us like we were diamonds, the mum spoke.  
"Well I never, hello my name Molly, Molly Weasley" She said coming up to us and shaking our hands. "This is Fred and George" She said pointing at the twins, I nodded. "This is Ron, he is in the same year as you"" Pointing at the person who had spotted us, he was much shorter then Fred and George. "And last of all this is Ginny, she will be starting next year" She said, finishing after introducing everyone.  
"Hello" Me and Harry said. "Um we can't find platform nine and three-quarters" I said.  
"Well then, follow us" Molly said, motioning us forward, we walked until we got to two sign, one that said platform nine and one that said platform ten. "Amy dear, you go first all you have to do is run into the wall" She added, I nodded nervously, breathed and then ran towards the wall. I thought I was going to hit it, but I didn't, when I opened my eyes I saw a completely different station and right in front of me when I turned around to the tracks was a massive red train which said 'Hogwarts Express' on it, I smiled. I didn't realize everyone had come through until I turned back around.  
"Thank you" Harry said.  
"No problem, now hurry onto the train" Molly said, we did as we were told, Harry gave his luggage to the train conductor and we both climbed on the train.

(On the train)

"Um, mind if I sit here?" We looked up to see the boy from earlier. his name was Ron I think.  
"No, come sit, Ron" I said, I was in the middle of reading my Quidditch book, Harry had been staring out of the window since we had got on.  
"Are you interested in Quidditch?" Ron asked, I popped my book down next to me.  
"Yeah, I didn't know what it was, I only knew it was a sport involving brooms so I wanted to find out more" I answered.  
"What do you know about it?" He asked.  
"Um well it's played with two teams of seven people, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and one seeker, thats all I got up to, I wish I could play and own my own broom but I'm to young"  
"Yeah same, really annoys me that I can't play Quidditch until next year" He said, sighing. "What type of broom is your favorite?"  
"Nimbus 2000"  
"Same! It's just to expensive for me to get"  
"Oh, well I was going to that broom but I can only get it next year and next year, they are bringing out the Nimbus 2001 in August, so I'm planing to get it before school time"  
"Woah you do know a lot about Quidditch"  
"Yep" I said. "I also want to be a Chaser for the team"  
"Well, thats a hard job, I always hear that people have been bashed around playing Chaser"  
"Hmm, maybe, but I'm really good at scoring goals and nobody would really want to mess with me if they find out my bad side"  
"Bloody scary at times" Harry said, joining the conversation.  
"How scary?" Ron asked curiously.  
"Well last time she smashed the window" Harry said, plainly.  
"Oh" I laughed at Ron's expression.  
"Anything from the trolley!" A voice shouted coming from around the corner, then the old lady came to our carriage.  
"Nope, I'm all set" He said, gulping and reluctantly pulling out a sandwich. Me and Harry saw that Ron was upset about this.  
"We will take the lot" Harry said, pulling out some of his money _Why waste money on sweets? _I thought to myself, anyways the old lady gave us all the sweets and Harry handed her the money, my eyes widened as Ron started to scoff down the sweets, after he got permission from Harry, I picked up a chocolate frog? I gave Ron a 'what is this' look, he started to explain.  
Whilst we were talking I heard some footsteps coming towards our carriage, I finally saw the figure, she was a girl with bushy brown hair.  
"Anyone seen a toad, Neville lost it" She said, sighing.  
"Nope" Ron said, going back to his chocolate toad and ignoring her.  
"Oh well- By golly you must be Harry and Amy" She said, turning her attention to us, I raised an eye at Harry, he tired to not laugh.  
"Yes, we are" I said.  
"Wow, well better be getting back to my carriage, see you at Hogwarts" She said, then she turned around and walked down the corridor.  
"Well.." Ron started to say.  
"We know" Me and Harry said, then I went back to my reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

(Outside the Hogwarts Hall)

Mrs McGonagall had just finished giving a very log, drowning speech about houses, points and good behavior and she had walked down the corridor to sort some things out before the ceremony and let us to talk amongst ourselves, I saw the arrogant blonde boy talking to some other not nice-looking people, two of them actually. He saw me and smirked, I looked away and began to join in the conversation with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blonde boy make his way to us with his 'followers'.  
"Is it true" The boy said. "What they were saying on the train, the Potters gave come to Hogwarts" He added, smirking all the way through.  
"Yep, it's true alright" I answered.  
"Oh, well, hopefully it's nice to meet you" He said, he then carried down pointing to his 'followers'. "This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He said, Ron coughed, which may have been hiding a snigger. The boy Draco's head turned around to face Ron.  
"Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask who you are, red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford, Weasley" He spat at Ron, Ron fell glumly silent, Draco then turned to Harry and me. I wasn't really paying attention I was looking at Ron who was sulking.  
"You'll soon find some wizarding families are better then others, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you out there" Malfoy said, he held out his hand for Harry to shake.  
"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself" Harry said, coolly, this time I looked back at the two boys, Malfoy was about to speak again but then McGonagall returned.  
"Enough, Malfoy, Potter," She said, addressing the two boys, Malfoy, stormed away and Harry just stood there, looking pleased. "Now follow me children" Mrs said, she then opened the big wooden doors, they creaked whilst they were opening. After they were fully opened she motioned us to come forward, we traveled in a huddle, towards the door when we entered the hall I looked up to the ceiling and noticed there wasn't a ceiling there, there was a cloud ceiling thing, I didn't know what it was, but I knew Harry had a book on Hogwarts, something like Hogwarts:the history book, I think.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by Harry tapping my shoulder, I looked at him confused and then he pointed to the top of the stairs, at the top of the stairs was a hat, a very mucky, dirty, old-looking hat, I wouldn't want that on my head.

"Hannah Abbott" She Mrs, a blonde girl appeared from the crowd and shyly walked up and placed the hat on her head.  
"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted, Hannah happily walked over to the table where some people greeted her, this happened to every student.

"Pansy Parkinson"  
"Slytherin!"

"Neville Longbottom" A couple of laughs could be heard, I really wanted to punch those people in the head they are so rude.  
"Gryffindor!"

"Susan Bones"  
"Hufflepuff!"

"Mandy Brocklehurst"  
"Ravenclaw!"

"Ronald Weasley"  
"Gryffindor!"

"Micheal Corner"  
"Ravenclaw!"

"Luna Lovegood"  
"Ravenclaw!"

"Vincent Crabbe"  
"Slytherin!"

"Seamus Finnigan"  
"Gryffindor!"

"Hermione Granger"  
"Gryffindor!"

"Gregory Goyle"  
"Slytherin!"

"Isobel MacDougal"  
"Ravenclaw!"

"Amy Potter" The room went silent, that made it even worse, I reluctantly walked up the stairs, sat down and shakily placed the hat on my head.  
"Slyther-Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, I was almost put in Slytherin, I knew why I was almost put into Slytherin, I had two reasons, one, because, me and Dumbledore and the only people that know this, Harry and I have part of Voldemort soul inside of us when he attacked us and, two because I can be really, really mean when I want to be.

I sat down next to Hermione and Ron and that twins.  
"Welcome" One of the twins chirped, I shook both the twins hands and watched to see if my brother would be in Gryffindor too.

"Theodore Nott"  
"Slytherin!"

"Draco Malfoy!" He was smirking as he went up to the chair.  
The hat didn't even touch his head when it shouted "Slytherin!"

"Dean Thomas"  
"Gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter!" The room went into an eery silence, as it did when my name was called.  
"Gryffindor!" It called, the Gryffindor table erupted into the loudest cheer that they had done during the ceremony. The Fred called out something which made me laugh.  
"We got the Potters, in your faces!" Me and Harry burst out laughing, then Dumbledore asked it to be quite and for us to eat our dinner, once Harry was sat down and all the Gryffindors calmed down the room filled with munching noises and chatter.

We had finished our dinner and had our plates cleared away be the goblins, Ron had seconds in EVERYTHING I was really surprised how such a small person could fit all that food inside him, I thought he was going to puke at one point. Just then Dumbledore stood up and the hall quietened.  
"May I just add that all, this is addressed to the first years, that NO students are allowed to enter the forest under any circumstances" He said. "Now, please, lets have a song!" Suddenly out of no where some words appeared in the air and some music started playing and everyone started to sing apart from some of the first years, including me.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_,  
_Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bold,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting things,  
For now they are bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us something worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

The whole school sung this, but being me I thought it was quite lame, no offense, but I'm just saying you would never catch me singing that song. Though Fred and George where having a good time basically shouting out the words, louder then the whole school, they didn't seem like they cared very much.  
"Thank you, Fred, George" Dumbledore said.  
"Our pleasure" The twins shouted, they were pretty funny.  
"Now, firs years, please stay seated and your house prefects will take you up to your common rooms" Dumbledore said and he sat back down talking to the teachers.

As soon as everybody, apart from the first years, left the hall, the house prefect, Percy Weasley, Ron mumbled about how his older brother was a goody two shoes and always got news things for being so good, anyway, Percy toke us up the moving stairs, I heard about these, Harry read about them. After a couple more minutes we had made it up the stairs and now we stood in front of a picture showing a fat lady singing her heart out. I frowned at her freaked out already.  
"Password?" The lady said when she had stopped singing.  
"Caput Draconis" Percy said, saying it loud enough so only all of us first year Gryffindors could hear, I registered the password into my head and followed everyone into the common room, the fat lady waved at me and I frowned and awkwardly waved back.

Percy had pointed us towards the girls dormitory and all the girls headed up there. Me and Hermione found our names and a girl called Lavender Brown was sharing with us, also next year Ginny would be joining our dorm so I was really happy, but I wasn't quite sure about this Lavender girl and I was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Nine.

I had been I my bedroom for about half an hour and I was already sick of this Brown girl, yes I was using her surname because I disliked her quite alot, she kept on talking on and on about how it's so exciting sharing a room with me, being Amy Potter. But Hermione being Hermione, smiled every time Lavender was talking to her, though I knew her smile was fake.  
"Right I'm going to go out" Lavender said, smiling at me, she gave me a hug - I didn't hug back - and then walked out of the room, thinking that she had just become friends with me, wrong.

"I see why you where almost in Slytherin, you were about to explode!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"I hate her, so much" I hissed, though my gritted teeth.  
"Yeah, I'm sure everyone will hate her in the next 24 hours" Hermione sighed.  
"If she dares talk like that again, I will curse her, so bad" I hissed again.  
Hermione came over to me and brought me into a hug after a couple of minutes I pulled away and breathed slowly, calming myself down. "Thank you" I said, sighing.  
"No problem" She said, smiling at me she was going to be a great friend then she started heading back to the pile of clothes she was sorting out in the drawers. I myself got up and decide to get changed into some normal clothes, not this uniform and head out to have some time alone. I got changed.

"Where are you going?" Hermione said, she was now sat on her bed reading one of her nerdy books, she was peering over the top of her book.  
"I need some time alone, I will be back by eight, is that ok?" I said, I was leaning on the open door.  
"Ok" She said and then she carried on reading her book.  
I walked down the spiraling steps, I don't particularly like them because they make me fell dizzy but I skipped down them. I arrived in the common room where the Weasley's and Harry were sitting.  
"Where are you off to young Potter?" George said in a Shakespearean accent, I frowned.  
"Out" I plainly stated and carried on walking towards the door.

(Outside)

I walked outside from the hall and went under the arch that led out to the field, which led to the black lake and some of the hills behind.

I walked down towards the black lake and it came closer and closer into view, I noticed a shadow, a shadow of a bench and I smiled, at least I wouldn't be sitting on the grass and having to get up and wiping all the mud off, I hated doing that it was another thing on my hated list, I would have to write a hate list soon so I could remember everything.

I suddenly felt the need for writing a song, I don't know why, I just did. I toke out my wand and muttered a couple of words. "Guitarius Appeario" and suddenly in front of me, laying on my lap, was my guitar from home, my black guitar, I started humming a tune and the strumming the guitar and in a matter of minutes, I had a song.

"Come up to meet you,  
Tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are.

I had to find you,  
Tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart.

Tell me your secrets,  
And ask me your questions,  
Oh let's go back to the start.

Running in circles,  
Coming up tails,  
Heads on a science apart.

Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard.  
Oh take me back to the start.  
I was just guessing,  
At numbers and figures,  
Pulling the puzzles apart.

Questions of science,  
Science and progress,  
Do not speak as loud as my heart.

Tell me you love me,  
Come back and haunt me,  
Oh, what a rush to the start.

Running in circles,  
Chasing our tails,  
Coming back as we are.

Nobody said it was easy,  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be so hard.  
I'm going back to the start."

(I know this is the song The Scientist - Coldplay but I love this song so I wanted to use it :D)

I sighed happily as I wrote down the lyrics on a old piece of parchment, I rolled the piece of parchment up now it looked like a scroll. I then pointed my wand at my guitar. "Disaperio" And it popped into thin air. I got up and started to head back, I knew it was early but I wanted to get some sleep, tomorrow I would have to face the apparently dreaded Snape, the potions master, I never found anyone scary and this Potions teacher wasn't about to change it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

We were sat in our potions class, our teacher hadn't arrived yet so I assumed he wanted to make an entrance to maybe scare off some of the more frightened students in the class, like Neville.

When I had woken up it was hilarious, Fred and George had played a trick on Ron telling him all the awful things Snape did and so when I came into the common room and saw Ron just rocking back and fourth with Harry and Hermione trying to comfort him I couldn't help but laugh just a little bit.

The potions class was based in the dungeons, some people got a little scared and were meanfully pushed down by the Slytherins, I was walking right at the front of the group and when we arrived at the door I pushed it open and went inside, I sat on a table with Harry on the right side of me and Hermione on the right of Harry, Ron was sat on another table which was beside Hermione.

Then -most people jumped, apart from me and the Slytherins- Snape our teacher finally made an appearance, as he walked down the gap between the desks he flicked his wand so that every window would slam shut as he made an entrance.

As with the other classes Snape started with the register and then he came to me and Harry's names.  
"Ah our new _celebrities, _Amy and Harry" He said, some off the Slytherins snickered.  
"Watch out what you say to me, I might just Avada Kedavra your ass" I hissed, annoyed with this teacher already, he looked at me and raised his eyebrow, a lot of people gasped, including the Slytherins, I, Amy Potter, had just threatened Snape with the killing curse.  
"Lets see if our as good with potions as you are with your threats, Potter" He sneered.  
"Fine with me" I said, casually leaning back in my chair, this will be easy a pie. I looked around the room everyone looked terrified, I coughed to stop myself from laughing.  
"Right, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood" Snape said in a monotone.  
"Easy, a sleeping potion its so powerful its called the Draught of Living Dead" I said, not letting a second pass after him asking the question, his face showed no expression but his eyes were blazing with hatred, he slammed his book and turned towards Harry.  
"Right, let's see if you live up to your sisters ways, Potter" He said, Harry just stared at him, I knew he hadn't read any of the books. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar" He smirked and Harry's expression.  
"Uh..I..um.. I don't know Sir" Harry said, finally giving up, as soon as Harry said that Snape turned towards me.  
"It is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat" I sighed.  
"Right.. here we are, much more difficult one" Snape said, looking at his book. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane"  
"They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite" I said, plainly, Snape huffed.  
"Well, why aren't you coping this down?" He said, his voice booming across the classroom, everybody grabbed their quills hurriedly and started writing them down. I shook my head and then toke my quill in my left hand, yes I was left handed.  
Things didn't really improve for us Gryffindors but as usual I wasn't particularly bothered so I just toke it as an easy lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

We walked into the hall and headed towards our table where food lay, I looked towards Ron who was looking at the food like it was treasure, lets say he was drooling, he ran over to the food and sat down next to George -one of the twins- I was next to arrive at the table and sat down next to Fred who was sitting opposite George, then everyone else joined.  
"So how was Snape?" George said, grinning mischievously.  
"Great, actually, I threatened to kill him if he wouldn't shut up" I said smiling triumphantly at myself.  
"Woah" Fred said staring at me in amazement.  
"You, threatened the Snape?" George said pointing his finger at me, I nodded. "No wonder the ha almost put you in Slytherin" He said to himself, I laughed and then picked some food -Macaroni Cheese and Carrots- and started eating the food, drinking some water aswell.

(After lunch)

"Yay! We have a flying lesson with the Slytherins" Harry said, sarcasm was filled in his voice.  
"I'm glad you can't wait to see the Slytherins" I said teasing Harry.  
"I-" Harry protested, I cut him off.  
"I know it was sarcastic I was just playing" I said, laughing.  
"Oh" Was all Harry said.

We arrived at the field where our lesson was being held, the Slytherins were already there, I then looked at the ground to spot the most hideous brooms -about twenty of them- lying there on the ground.  
"We have to ride those" I said disapprovingly pointing at the tattered brooms on the floor, I sighed. Harry was about to reply to my comment when a teacher arrived, she was dressed in black and had short, grey hair, Madame Hooch.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" She said. "Stand by a broom" She ordered, everyone rushed to a broom, I ran and found myself one of the best brooms, after everyone was lined up Madame started to speak again.  
"When I shout now you will shout Up! to your brooms" She said, some of the students nodded. "Ready?" She asked, I looked around at the terrified faces, I managed to stop myself from laughing. "Now!" She ordered.  
"Up!" I shouted almost instantly it hit right into my hand, I smiled proudly to myself. I looked around and noticed my brother also had his broom in his hands, he had one of his confused expression planted on his face again, I looked around some more and saw the only person who had his broom in his hand was the stuck up snob, Malfoy, I looked away from him almost instantly, disgusted by the smirk that was planted on his face.

When everybody finally had their brooms in their hand Madame asked us to mount our brooms, we all got on, Neville was one of the last to get on, he looked terrified. Madame walked up the row of us students and smiled happily.  
"Excellent, I can already see some good quidditch players here; Amy and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" I saw Malfoy's face grow his smirk again, I shook me head and looked towards Harry who now had a grin on him and not his confused expression. I then looked back at the teacher.  
"Now, next I want you to push against the ground with your left foot" She ordered us to do, I pushed against the ground and I was now in mid air -all of us where now floating in mid air- but Neville seemed to be rising higher and higher, I guessed about twelve feet no twenty feet! I looked up at his expression, he was very pale and then he slipped of the broom.  
THUD! And Neville landed face down on the ground, Hooch ran towards him, muttered something and then help the, now dizzy, Longbottom to his feet.  
"YOU DO NOT GET ON THOSE BROOMS UNTIL I RETURN!" She shouted across the field and soon in a matter of minutes, she was gone.  
"Look!" Malfoy said sneering. "I assume this belongs to Longbottom, lets put it somewhere safe" An evil grin appeared on his face.  
"Don't you dare" I hissed, under my breath.  
"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry shouted, he stepped and was now face to face with Malfoy.  
Malfoy then flung the round object in the air. "No" He stated, then he got on his broom and flew up, I grabbed my broom and so did Harry. We flew towards Malfoy, ignoring Hermione's calls.  
I stopped in mid air on my broom I have to give my brother a chance to be powerful.  
"Give me that, or I'll knock you off you broom!" Harry threatened.  
"Is that so?" Malfoy sneered, at that point Harry flew straight towards Malfoy but Harry missed him by Malfoy doing a swift 360 degrees turn. "Catch it if you can Potters" Malfoy added and he then flung the remembrall across the field, me and Harry shot towards it and I caught the flying object, I smiled victorious but then heard something me and Harry did not want to hear.  
"Get down hear immediately!" Boomed Hooch, I looked around and noticed Malfoy back on the ground, scaredy cat, I thought to myself me and Harry shot towards the ground, towards, probably hell for the next couple of weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

A lot of things happened during the last week, I thought that me and Harry would be suspended from riding brooms after the incident in class, but no we were both taken to the captain of Gryffindor quidditch team - Oliver Wood - and we were told that they needed a seeker, we were told that they wanted us both so they said we could take both be seeker but only one at a time so we had to take it in turns, I didn't particularly care we were going to be playing Quidditch team.

A couple of weeks had passed and we were now all sat in the hall talking about the parcel that Hagrid had taken out of our volt, Hagrid had told us not to bother him about it but we were still allowed to talk about it. We were distracted by the mail coming in from the owls, two large parcels were carried in by six screech owls, they were coming towards us. The owls dropped the parcels in front of me and Harry, I frowned and stroked the parcel, after a couple of minutes I smirked, it was a broom, I read the note and found out it was from Mrs McGonagall, well shes quite nice, I thought to myself.

"Come on" I motioned and we all walked out of the hall, towards the common room, Fred, George, Hermione. Neville, Ron and Harry followed me into the common room. Me and Harry placed our still wrapped up brooms in the middle of the floor, everyone was soon sitting around the two objects.

"So what is it?" George asked, I grinned.  
"It's a broom" I replied, George, Fred and Neville all had 'woah' expressions on their faces, I laughed.

I grabbed my broom and un tied the string, holding the parcel together and pulled off the cardboard-like wrapping paper, when all of it was off I saw the Nimbus 2000 lying in my hands.

"Woah" Was all I managed, I wouldn't be able to get this broom if I was not playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, it was the fastest broom out there at the moment, I then spotted marking on it, it was in gold and it looked like the golden writing on the edge of the broom which said _'Nimbus 2000'_.

"Well good night" I said, smirking as I looked at my friends gawping at my new broom, yeah I know its kinda mean but I'm like that. I skipped up to my room and opened the door and noticed Lavender was asleep, I sighed happily, I wouldn't have to deal with her constant chatter, which was annoying me more and more everytime she spoke.

I tip-toed passed my and I got to my bed, I placed the broom in my hiding place, which was in my chest under my bed.

I then got changed and fell on to my bed and wrapped myself in the red and gold blankets and soon dozed off into a lifeless sleep.


End file.
